Buenas Noches Takeshisan
by lupita-chan
Summary: Cómo harías para decirle a tus suegros que van ha ser abuelos cuando estos ni siquiera saben que son tus suegros?... esta no será tarea fácil para Sasuke-kun... one-shot sasusaku. Denme una oportunidad onegai, es mi primera historia.*Agradecimientos*
1. Chapter 1

Onegai denme una oportunidad, esta es mi primera historia. Aclaraciones: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto-sama, pero si me perteneciera Sasuke-kun regresaría ya a la aldea, se le declararía a Sakura y restaurarían el clan Uchiha con pequeñas Sakuritas y pequeños Sasukesitos. Naruto y Hinata estarían juntos al igual que Neji y Tenten.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Buenas Noches Takeshi-san

_Pov Sasuke_

Buenas noches Takeshi-san ¿como le va?,  
Buenas noches Naomi-san es un placer,

Si me he vestido de negro no es por luto créanme,  
Aunque si esto no es la muerte se le ha de parecer,  
Le aceptaría Naomi-san un cafecito de preferencia bien cargado,  
Debería tomarse Takeshi-san algo fuertecito,  
Para que este mas relajado...

No frunza el ceño Takeshi-san,  
No me odie antes de tiempo y diga me ¿Como esta el trabajo?,  
¿Que hay de la economía?,  
¿Como anda el futbol?,  
cuente Naomi-san lo que quiera,  
Si quiere hablar de la cocina,  
Digan algo por favor para no ir directo al punto..

Se preguntaran que diablos hago aquí,  
Toda una vida de vecino y nunca vine a visitar,  
Pues resulta que este humilde servidor,  
Se ha enamorado de Sakura su hija la menor...

Le suplicaría atentamente Takeshi-san,  
No meta a mi madre en esto,  
Se bien la fama que me han dado de truhán,  
Pero juro que esto es honesto...

No se levante Takeshi-san,  
No me odie antes de tiempo,  
Y dígame ¿Como esta el traguito Takeshi-san?,  
Tómese otro poquito,  
Salud por la familia,  
Que bonita casa Naomi-san,  
¿Fue idea suya las cortinas?,  
Siéntense y relájense,  
Que esto esta solo que empieza,

Me enamore de ella,  
Que quieren que les diga si me enamore,  
Se enamoro de mi,  
Que quieren que haga si se enamoro,  
Nos enamoramos,  
Se que no he sido un ejemplo pero me enamore...

Todo empezó aquel martes a las tres,  
Ella iba a la escuela y la encontré en la estación,  
Era apenas una niña semanas atrás,  
Y la descubrí mujer en un vestido café,  
No fue fácil conquistarla Takeshi-san,  
La perseguí por todos lados,  
Y entre mas difícil se ponía,  
Yo mas enamorado...

Ya no me grite Takeshi-san,  
No me odie antes de tiempo,  
Y sepa usted que estoy orgulloso,  
De la hija que ha formado,  
Una dama hecha y derecha,  
Que ademas de ser hermosa,  
Es mujer como ninguna...  
Se parece a Naomi-san con todo respeto...

Antes de que yo me largue como es su voluntad,  
Sepa usted que si me largo ella se viene de una vez,  
Porque fruto del amor que nos tenemos,  
Sakura y yo,…  
Pronto seremos tres...

Luego de esa… charla, mis suegro, bueno, se quedaron en shock (N/A: eso, si es que no los mato con el notición), dirigí mi vista a las escaleras y la vi bajando.

- Sasuke-kun!!! – expreso mientras corría hacia mi

- cuidado – dije mientras acariciaba su aun plano vientre y salíamos de su casa

- que paso? Como se lo tomaron? – dijo algo angustiada

- una sonrisa al mero estilo Uchiha cruzó por sus labios - mejor de lo que me esperaba – dijo mientras le daba un dulce beso con algo de ternura y bastante… amor.

…*[§ª§µ§ªkµ ]*…

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Que les pareció? Merezco Aplausos? sonrisas? Tomatasos?...

En verdad espero que le haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado, como les dije es la primera historia que hago…

Como se habrán dado cuenta es prácticamente la canción "buenas noches Don David" de Ricardo Arjona, solo que hice una versión sasusaku de esta canción porque me pareció buena idea, de verdad escuchen esa canción a mi me fascino desde que la escuche.

Bueno me despido cuídense y si se dan un tiempito, déjenme un Review onegai. Chau ^-^v


	2. Agradecimientos

Agradecimientos

Esto no es un capitulo, eso es más que obvio ¬_¬, bueno como iba diciendo, quería agradecer al los que me apoyaron en mi primera historia comentando y leyendo y aunque otros solo leyendo igual a todos lo que se pasaron por aquí ya sean miembros de o no, pues muchas gracias por tomarse un tiempito para leer.

**Agradecimientos especiales a**:

º Lyra Cullen

º 66Sakura99

º trinnnnnnniix

º dark-hatake

º Kariedu56

º Kaoru himura21

º Nao-San

º Hikari x Takeru

º Joana

º Anachi

º Kathy

Muchas gracias por comentar, a excepción de las últimas tres ya que ellas son amigas más cercanas que leyeron mi historia y sus comentarios no los escribieron, obvio ocea ¿para que? Si me pueden decir lo que piensan en mi cara y eso hicieron.

Y ya para terminar gracias a todos, que no se cuantas veces lo he dicho, y… amm… que viva el sasusaku!!! Si es que es la mejor pareja que puede existir en verdad. Cuídense Jane!

…*[§ª§µ§ªkµ ]*…


End file.
